Love Happens
by RuRuRami
Summary: Of all the people I could've fallen for, all of them, it had to be him. My best friend. Maybe, deep down, I had always loved him, I just wasn't aware. I couldn't have stopped it either, because you know, love happens sometimes, and once it hits you, it never goes away.
1. Neighbors

**AN: *coughs blood* Has it really been two months since I last updated my other stories?! I'm so sorry! I'll update them ASAP! T for language and implications of menstruation. LenxNeru and may even include RinxNero. Probably will have some KaitoxMeiko too. Maybe. LilyxKiyoteru, AlxAnne, TonioxPrima, and LeonxMiriam (_Well I had to pair him with someone_) as well. I can almost guarantee that the actual development of Len and Neru's romantic relationship is going to be really slow, that's why we're going to have -_hopefully-_ a lot of chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**Neru's POV**

"Neru look, that's your new school." Aunt Anne told me, driving her bright red car to her house.

"Why do I care? I like my old school better." I say, nuzzling into the crease between the backseat chair cushions.

My name is Neru Akita. I am 15 years old, and I live with my Mother, Sister, and Little brother. Or rather, used to. After being expelled from my school for reasons I'd rather not discuss, my Mother sent me away to live with my Aunt Anne and Uncle Al, hoping that I will stay out of trouble, but she and I both know that it's not gonna happen. Heck, it's all the more reason to rebel.

"Oh come on Neru, you're going to love it here. And our house is so nice in a great neighborhood. Everyone's so polite and helpful, it'd be a good...change. Ah, here we are!" She pulled up into the driveway. As much as I wanted to deny it, they live in a cool house. Or at least, cool compared to my old one. Flowers lined all 5 windowsills, each a different color. The house was pale blue, like the sky before it rains. The door is a dark chocolate-brown with intricate gold carvings surrounding the edges. It had a porch too, also brown, that gave a great view of the neighbor's houses. What caught my eye was the tree. A mildly sized tree, about 8 feet tall with green leaves feathering the branches. There was a mini house in there, what do they call those things, tree houses right? I asked Aunt Anne about it.

"Ah, that was Oliver's old treehouse. He and his friend Lui used to hideout in there when he was young, playing games and whatnot." Her blue eyes held a fragile Nostalgic gaze. Oliver. The name rang a bell. Isn't he my cousin? Whatever. I've never met him.

"Where is he anyway?" I turned to her. Her face saddened.

"Oh...We sent him to England to go to a boarding school...Since we wanted him to learn and experience his English background. It's been a couple of years since I last saw him, though.."

"Oh. Uh. Sorry." She gave me a bright but obviously forced smile.

"Don't sweat it Hun. So, let's grab your things and go inside." Her face held a pain expression, as if she was recalling some bad memories. I feel bad all of a sudden. But then I get over it. That's one of the benefits of being me, you can just drop your guilt right down the drain if needed.

Anne helped me carry my suitcases into the house. Inside was even more impressive than outside. The living room had a gigantic flat screen TV and fancy furniture. They had an oriental-looking brick furnace with a stack of wood on the side. I forgot, Anne makes a lot of money as a jazz singer at various prestigious restaurants. I don't know what Al does, though.

"Your room is on the third floor. Al put it together. I'm sure you'll just love it!" She squealed. I was happy that she was upbeat again, but if it was Uncle Al making my room, who knew what kind of a hell it would be.

Treading up the stairs, Anne dropped my luggage in front of the door and told me to unpack myself since she had to go to work. Sighing, I nodded and twisted the knob to its' left, preparing myself for what was to come. And it was...

Yellow.

_Everything_.

Was Yellow.

**Everything**. And not with the exception of the floor or the ceiling fan, no, _**EVERYTHING WAS YELLOW**_. I cannot emphasize that enough. It's like staring at the sun. My eyes felt like bleeding. Did Al just assume that my favorite color is yellow? Because it's the color of my hair? No, in fact, yellow is one of my least favorite colors. Mine is red. How the hell am I supposed to sleep when my entire room is as bright as a lightbulb? Speaking of lightbulbs, what does it look like with the lights turned off? Turning to my right, I felt the wall for a light switch and flicked it off when my hand reached it. Much better

I practically threw my body onto the mattress, not bothering to put away my possessions. I really am kinda glad to be out of that whore-of-a-mother's house, Lily. But one thing kept stinging me at the back of my head. Nero. And Miku. Are they going to be alright? In my old neighborhood, I've seen some pretty god awful mothers, but Lily is the worst. She sleeps with every guy she can get her hands on. And I'm not exaggerating. One time when she was drunk, she actually tried to make a move on Nero.

I reached into my skirt pocket and pulled out an old photo. It was Me. And Nero. And Miku. And Lily. And some guy that I don't really remember. I don't know who exactly he is, but I know that he had some sort've relationship with Lily. My father, possibly? Who knows. Back then, Lily wasn't a self-destructive drunken slut. I even used to call her Mom. It seems so impossible to call her that now. She practically ruined her life. I guess, somewhere deep down, I have some sort've sympathy for Lily? I don't know where the hell it is, but that guy must've been something special to her. I wonder who he is.

Why do I care? It's not my fault. And she has no excuse for being such a terrible mother.

I miss Nero. And Miku too, as annoying as she is. I want to see them. I want to tell them to be strong without me. I want to tell Miku that she has to stand up for herself. I want to tell Nero that he has to be a man. I want to tell Lily that if she does anything to them, I'll shove my foot up her-

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

Someone's at the door.

But I really don't feel like getting up. The pillow is so soft and fuzzy. And the blanket is so warm.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

_Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh._ No.

_KnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKno ckKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockK no-_

"OKAY GOD DAMNIT, I'M COMING!"

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Leeeeeeeeeeen! Guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what guess what I SAID GUEEEEEEEEEEEESS!" My annoying twin sister Rin demanded as she stormed into my room and hopped onto my bed, tossing my homework papers everywhere. Sighing, I decided to humor her.

"You got you're period." I said half-seriously.

"NO STUPID! Anne and Al adopted!"

"What?" I asked to make sure, suddenly interested. Anne and Al are like my second parents. Why would they tell Rin and not me? She may be older, but I'm much more responsible.

"Yeah! They adopted a girl and named her Neru!"

"When?"

"Today!"

"You mean she's here now?"

"Yeah!"

"Who told you this?" I asked, somewhat suspicious that this is all prank.

"Al did! We have to meet her NOW!

"But I'm-"

"NOW!" She grabbed my hand and literally threw me onto her back, carrying me like a wet towel out of my room and down the stairs. You'd be surprised that this happens pretty often. And I don't do anything about it. At least it gets me out of walking down all of these steps.

She opened our front door and stepped onto our healthy green grass, even though Dad tells us to use the stone path instead of damaging his "Precious Award-Winning carefully groomed Lawn".

Speaking of my Dad, his name is Leon. He's kind of a sis. No, not kind of. He is a sis. What kind of man paints his nails purple and wears pink earrings? A sis.

"WHAT?! Their cars aren't here!" She exclaimed.

"Then let's go home. I've got homework to do."

"No way! We have to see if they're there!" Rin knocked on the door a few time. No response.

"They're not home." I said.

"You don't know that!" She thudded her fist against the door a few more times. Still no response.

"Rin, they're not he-"

_KnockKnockKnockKnockKnockKno ckKnockKnockKnockKnockKnockK nockKno-_

_"OKAY GOD DAMNIT, I'M COMING!" _A voice came thundering back. That didn't sound like Anne. Or Al.

"See! I told you that they were here!"

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"No, you said that we should keep checking but you never said that th-" The front door slammed open, but I couldn't see who it was because I was too busy being a towel.

* * *

**Neru's POV**

I eyed the person in front of me. She's blonde. With Short hair. And blue eyes. And she's a little bit taller than me.

I _hate_ it when people are taller than me.

"Th' hell do you want?" I demanded angrily. I want to go back to my bed.

"I'm Kagamine Rin, and this is my brother Len!" She pointed to half of a person slung on her back casually like a bookbag.

"Okay. So why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't we be here? We just wanted to meet Anne and Al's new daughter!"

"Daughter? Pfffffffft, you've got it all wrong. I'm Neru Akita, and I'm_ not_ their daughter. I'm their niece and I'm staying for the school year."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH! I seeeeeeeee! Well it's nice to meet you Neru-chan!"

"Whatever." I say, my hand reaching for the door knob. I was about to close it but she stopped it with her foot.

"No! Don't you want to come to our house?"

"What? No. Why would I do that?"

"For dinner of course! Come on Neru-chan, let's go!"


	2. Happy Birthday

**AN: I'm sorry I still haven't updated "Love Hate and Other clichés", I'm putting lots of effort into it to *hopefully* make up for the long delay. As for Cinderella School, I'm actually editing the first chapter because I really hate it. In the mean time, here's chapter 2. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**Neru's POV**

Its' only been ten minutes since I arrived at the Kagamine's house and I'm already dying. It's not the food or anything, the food is fine, it's this weirdo sitting in front of me.

"And I told the director that if he wanted to sell my designs he'd have to give me a promotion and he said-"

This guy -if that even is a guy I really don't know- is a fashion designer, and all he ever talks about is his conversations with his co-workers.

"So Neru-san, tell us about yourself. We're going to be neighbors from now on, so we should learn more about eachother." Miriam asked me politely. Her prescence was the only thing making his (or her) dragging on bearable. Though I don't really want to share much about myself, she seemed like a really nice lady that genuinely wanted to get to know me. Or maybe she was just turning the conversation to get Leon to shut up.

"Well...I'm Akita Neru and I've recently turned 15. I'm from Sorairo city and I used to live with my two siblings and..._Mother_," I winced at using such a term for that woman.

"Oh, so you have siblings? What are their names? How old are they? Do tell." Miriam pressed.

"Miku is also 15. She has weird blue hair in obnoxiously long twintails. Her birthday was last August. And there's Nero. He looks more like me than Miku does. He's 12, but he can be as mature as a 5 year old. And his birthday is..."

"Mhmm?"

"It's...it was...yesterday...SHIT!" I swore loud enough for all of Japan to hear. I practically jumped out of the chair and went to the door. Just before turning to knob, I said "Thanks for the food!" with a wave of goodbye and ran as fast as I could back to the house. Slamming the door open, racing up the stairs and rushing into my bedroom, I turned on the light switch quickly, ignoring the blinding glint. Snatching my cell phone from the sidetable next to the bed, I scrolled through my contacts and dialed Miku's number since Nero doesn't have one. I paced back and forth. With every passing second the weight of my culpability pressed further and further onto my shoulders. I felt like breaking down. Nero's birthday was yesterday, and instead of wishing him well or buying him a present, I was packing my bags, eager to get out of the house and completely unaware of such an important day. My heart nearly stopped beating when I heard Miku's voice breathily whisper through the speaker.

"Neru?" She lowly uttered, as if purposefully trying to keep quiet.

"Yes, Miku? Is Nero there? Is he okay?"

"Neru, I don't think you should be calling right now, he's very upset." I cringed a bit at how solemn she sounded.

"Okay but can you tell him that i'm sor-"

"Neru, really, I just, you shouldn't be-"

"Is that Neru-nee on the phone?" My pulse quickened when I heard Nero's voice, cold, but hurt too.

"Nero! Nero, umm, I'm, well...Happy birthday?" There was a long silence. All I could hear were my own short breaths, fatigued from running all the way over here.

"You're a little late."

He hung up.

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Well that was awful strange." My mother said as she stood up and gathered our dishes. Rin and I wiped up the table while Dad spoke to someone on his phone, which is what everyone normally does after eating. Last was to take out the garbage. It was Rin's turn, but you can't expect her to do that because she's lazy and irresponsible and never does her work. God damnit Rin now I sound like Mom.

I tie the garbage bag up like Mom taught me. "I'm gonna take this out now." I shout loud enough for everyone to hear so that they know where I am and don't call the police again. "Be careful Outoto. There be hungry pedobears out there." Rin yells back and I ignore her. I open the door and step outside, wincing slightly at how cold it is. Should've worn a coat.

It only took about a minute to throw away the trash. I was shivering now; it had gotten really cold. Just as I was about to go inside, I saw something bright yellow that stood out sharply in the dim obscurity of the night. Taking a look closer, I could make out a hunched down figure of a person. A girl.

Is that Neru?

I squint my eyes and I'm now certain that it's her. Why is she out here? It's fucking freezing as hell. Wait does that even make sense? I mean hell is in, like, the center of the earth, so it'd actually be really hot down there. Where am I going with this? Who cares.

She didn't seem to notice me cautiously walking across the street to her house. Or when I sat down right next to her on the porch. Her head is buried in her hands, and I'm shocked to realize that she's crying. The girl I met just this afternoon who looked prepared to slay an elephant for waking her up, is crying. Should I say something? I don't know. I'm not good with this stuff. "Uhmm, Neru-san?" Her head whipped backwards (nearly smacking me in the face with her hair), probably startled. This looks kinda bad. I seem like some sort of creep. "Is something, like, not okay?" I have such a way with words.

Neru immediately wipes the tears off her face in an attempt to pretend that she wasn't sobbing a second ago, though in vain. She's sniffling and her eyes are red. "Wh-Wha-What's it t-to you?" She stutters. That's a good question. Why do I care? I don't even know this girl well. But, it'd be pretty messed up to just leave her here, right? "Well, I was just across the road over there and I saw you alone here, so I assumed that something was wrong."

"I'm f-fine, okay? Just l-leave me a-a-ACHOO!" Neru sneezed loudly, thankfully in the direction away from me. "See! You shouldn't even be out here! You'll freeze to death! Come on, let's go inside." I grab her by the wrist and force her to stand up. The door is already open, so we just step inside the house. It's not warm enough in the living room, because Neru is still shivering. I escort her up the stairs and bring her into a room that I'm assuming to be hers. Leading her to the bed, she lays down and covers herself in her blankets.

Neru seemed to be getting better, so I figured that I should just go. I turned around and headed for the door, but I tripped and fell on the floor. "Owww..." I heard Neru snicker, which made my face heat up in embarrassment. What did I trip on anyway? I look behind me and see clothes messily strewn across the floor. I hate messy things, whenever I see things out of place I get the urge to fix it. "God damnit," I reach and pick up Neru's clothes and organize them specifically in her empty dresser drawers. A few minutes pass and Neru speaks up. "You're going to make a great wife one day." She says with a soft laugh. "And you're going to be a horrible husband," I joke back, and we both laugh.

About 20 minutes go by and I finally finish putting away Neru's clothes. "Ugh..." is all I can say when I come to the realization that I have just voluntarily cleaned Neru's bedroom. Well...there's nothing else for me to do here. Just as I'm about to leave, I look back and see Neru's sleeping face. I don't know why, but I just get the feeling to touch her hair. God, now I really do sound like a creep.

As if in a trance, I thread my fingers through her soft, long hair and admire its' color. Gold. Not blonde or yellow, I apprehend, but gold. As my hand swims through her hair, I come across a small knot. Calmly, I reach over to her dresser top and pick up a hair brush that looks as if it had not been used for a while. Carefully, I run it through her sunny locks and the knot comes undone. A clump of her hair has been caught in the bristles of the brush and I remove it from the spikey surface. My free hand saves the hair in my pocket for an unknown reason. I just want to keep it.

I watch as the night grows older and I continue carressing her hair with the spikes of her red hair brush and still can't help but wonder why she was crying.

**AN: This chapter was arranged a little differently than normal, because half of it was typed on my phone using the find and replace tool. I hope you guys don't mind. Oh! And Nero's birthday was actually on the 22nd of November. I meant to upload it on the 23rd to fit what happened with his birthday, but ehhh...that didn't happen. Well, now that this boring part is over the real story can begin yeeey.**


	3. Driving with a Madman

**AN: Whaaaat, 6 new reviews for a stupid short chapter? Thanks for the feedback guys! You make me want to update faster. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters involved in this story.**

* * *

**Len's POV**

"Wow, that was fast,"

"Too soon, too soon..."

"Ohhh, my little Lenny has become a man!"

Is what I hear when I wake up in Neru's bed.

Wow. Out of context that can sound very misleading. And when did I even fall asleep? Last thing I remember is cleaning Neru's room, touching her hair, brushing it and...putting a clump of it in my pocket. I look back to that particular action last night and now realize that it was really weird. I should throw that away.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and see five blobs looming over me like a bunch of parasols. My vision becomes clearer and the blurry figures fade into real people. There's Mom, Dad, Anne, Al and Rin. They all have this look on their faces as if they're proud or impressed or something, like I've gotten a really high score on a test. My face transitions from confusion to embarrassment when I learn what they're giddy about.

"N-No! It's not like that, we didn't do anything! Kagamine-san just came over quickly for a visit and we fell asleep!" Neru blurts out. How long has she been awake? Everyone goes "Awww..." and leaves, disappointed. I should probably go too before there are more misunderstandings. I stand up off of the bed and go to the door again without looking at Neru because I can't tell if I'm blushing or not and I don't want to embarrass myself any further.

"W-wait! Kagamine-san hold on a second." Neru calls after me when I'm standing right in front of the door. "Ummm...Th-thanks...for last night, I mean."

"Aha! I _KNEW_ you guys got together!" I hear my sister exclaim. She's been eavesdropping.

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Neru and I shout in unison.

**Neru's POV**

I lie down and return to my bed, burying myself in my blankets. What a ridiculous thought. I've just met this guy, and he's younger than me, to think that I would ever..."Uuugh! It's to hot!" I toss my covers hurriedly off the bed and they create a mop of yellow on the floor that looks like a mustard pond. "I need some water..." I get on my socked feet and leave for the door without turning off the light switch. I've actually gotten used to the color of my room now.

It's only after I get into the kitchen that I realize I've never been in there before and I don't know where anything is. "Well water goes in the fridge so it must be in there," I decide as my eyes find the refridgerator. It's shiny and silver with one of those ice dispensers on the door. I pull on the handle lightly and it doesn't open. "The hell..." I pull on it again, harder this time but it still doesn't budge, so I pull again, and again, and again, but no matter what I do it still won't move. "Okay...this bitch wants to mess with me..." Both of my hands are on the handle now and with every bit of strength I can muster this early in the morning I pull harder and harder until it opens. "Ha!" I exclaim, thinking that I have won this fight until I see a hand way to big too be mine. I look up and see Al looming over my head. "Oh."

Al is actually a pretty scary guy. He's tall, for one, very tall. Seriously. I'm not joking. It's ridiculous how tall this guy is. He's like three times my height. AND HIS HANDS. THEY'RE HUGE. HE COULD STRANGLE TWO ELEPHANTS WITH THOSE THINGS IF HE WANTED TO. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but they're really big okay? Not just that, but if you look closely, you can see stitches on the top of his forehead that make him look like a zombie. "Th-thanks." I stutter. I don't think I'm scared of him, it's just that he materialized out of nowhere, which scared the crap out of me. "No problem!" He grins. The smile makes him look less formidable. I scan the contents of the fridge and don't find what I'm looking for. "You don't have any water?" He shakes his head. "Nope, but we have soda." Al answers. I wave my hand submissively. "I'll pass." I never wanted water in the first place. He closes the refridgerator shut. "Hey, don't you have school today?" Al brings up. This suddenly catches my attention. "What?"

"Yeah, I think so. We got your uniform last in the mail last week, and today is Monday so..." I curse under my breath. Why didn't anyone tell me?! "Well, you can miss one day of school right?" I shake my head left and right rapidly. "No! I can't! What kind of impression would that make? Any other day, but not today!" I tell him hysterically. I really do care about impressions, they're important, and it can be the difference between a prosperous school year and a shitty secluded one. If I get caught picking my nose, for example, everyone will think I'm gross and avoid me. The first day is the day where everyone's watching you to see if you're cool or not. "Well, if you get dressed quick enough you can catch the-" As if on cue, the long yellow vehicle zooms past our house haphazardly and disappears beyond our view. "-bus. Umm...I'll drive?"

* * *

"If you wanna get there on time then I'll have to drive fast, so if you value your life, buckle up tight." He warns me while I slide into the shotgun seat. I place my red and black bookbag on my lap since it's empty and smooth out its' wrinkles. I'm startled a bit when the car starts revving loudly but then calm when it fades to a soft purr. Slowly, carefully, the car is pulled out of the driveway and out in the road. I don't get it, why did Al tell me to buckle up if I valued my life when the ride is going so smoothly? Almost immediately my question is answered as the wheels screech and the high shrill of the engine invade my ears when Al speeds out of the neighborhood.

I can't tell how loud I'm screaming, but it must have been obnoxiously clamorous because Al effectively covers my mouth with his monster hands. The window let's in a powerful wind that lashes against my face with great force. I cling onto Al's arm as if my life depends on it, which it just might. My eyes steer to his direction and surprise me when I see that he is completely relaxed, as if accustomed to these conditions. He's smiling, even. Now I know why Al and Anne don't share a car, they're driving styles are completely different.

It only takes about three minutes to get to school with the speed we're going at. The car abruptly stops in front of the building which makes me lurch forward and back. "We're here!" Al says and smiles at me. I give him a horrified look. "You're a demon." I say shakily as I get out of the vehicle. My legs can hardly support my disoriented body. He just laughs as if I've made a funny joke. "Bye Neru!" He blows a kiss my way and my face scrunches up in a disgusted grimace. I watch Al speed away out of sight. Sighing, I turn my attention to my watch and groan. I'm fifteen minutes early. There was no need to rush with that madman. There are a few students heading inside, and I should be doing the same. I run pust them and into the building. My eyes shrink and my eyebrows greet my hairline as they're raised as high as they could go. This school is gigantic. I'm met with three different hallways that lead to an assortment of many others. There are over ten doors on each wall with a jumbled mess of long, hard-to-remember room numbers on polished bronze plaques. The enormity of this school is frightening.

Perhaps I'll be needing those fifteen minutes.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the short and uneventful chapter, I'm saving the more important stuff for the next update, but the LenxNeru will happen eventually okay? And it'll be really fluffy too, I promise. I wasn't even planning on updating today, but I caught a cold somehow and I was sitting in bed all day so I had the time. ;w; But that means that I'm not going to school for a while so expect another update within this week or early next week.**


	4. The President

**AN: Sorry for the delay! But omg this is my first story to reach four chapters omg I'm so proud of myself. Let's hope it reaches ten one day! (yeah right) Also I hope you don't mind but I'll be including some pairings other than the ones previously mentioned in the first chapter. I'd tell you what they are now but I'm still debating what they'll be. Don't worry though, The main and most important couple in this story is LenxNeru.**

* * *

**Neru's POV**

"I am so lost."

I announce quiet enough so that only I could've heard it. I've been wandering in this maze of a school for what seems likes hours though it's really only been two minutes. The hallways are getting longer and the doors are getting taller, like some sick fun house delusion that causes my head to spin. I must not of completely recovered from that cold, because I feel awful. My legs drop beneath me and I lean my back against a wall and slide down its' surface. Has it gotten hotter in here? I fan my face lightly, though it doesn't help me much. I feel like throwing up. The thump of my headache is pounding the back of my head at full force, like a monkey beating its' rattan. It's not a cold, it's a fever. Why did I have to get a fever today, of all days? I feel my eyes flutter and close as my consciousness recedes into darkness.

I wake up in what seems to be a Nurses Office, but I can't be sure, my vision is still blurry. As it clears, I make out a girl with peach-colored hair in a bun tilted to the left side of her head. She has blue eyes and glossy orange nails. I squint and see a little name tag that reads "Akiko-chan".

"Umm, are you the Nurse?" I ask her. She seemed startled, as if she didn't know that I was awake. "Oh no no no no no! I'm not the Nurse! I'm just the assistant!" She reaches into her pocket and pulls out an ID. "See? I go to school here, too! Nice to meet ya, I'm Akiko Lawson!" She grins and holds out a hand that I assume is for me to shake. I oblige. "Yeah, umm, I'm Akita Neru, Nice to meet you too, Lawson-san." She frowns. "Oh No no no no no! Please don't call me that Neru-san! I'm just Akiko-chan, 'kay?" I nod my head. "Hey, uh, do you, like, know how I got here?" I ask the question that's been bothering me. "Oh! The President brought you here!" Akiko points into a plastic chair occupied by a green-haired girl.

In said chair is a sleeping girl with an orange scooter-looking thing leaning on her leg. Her hair looks like a bunch of lime-green tangled vines that desperately needs to be combed through. And in that mess are bright red goggles on the top of her head. Akiko pokes her shoulder and the "President" (as far as I know) wakes up. Her eyes are even prettier than Miku's, being a dark forest green. She blinks once, twice, and jumps to her feet suddenly. When she sees me awake she breaths a sigh of what I assume to be relief. "Oh good! You're awake! I thought you were horribly ill! I'm student body President Megpoid Gumi! Hey, i've never seen you around here before, which is weird 'cuz I know everyone! What's you're name, where are you from, why are your eyes yellow, do you like carrots?" She says to me quickly as if she has a time limit. Speaking of time limits, "Uhh, My name is Akita Neru? Hey, umm, how much longer till the bell rings?" Gumi checks her wrist watch. "About two minutes."

"Two minutes?!" I repeat incredulously. "Then I need to go! I can't be late for class, not today!" Gumi nods. "That's okay, Akita-san! I'll take you there! What's your room number?" I don't know how she's going to get me to class in two minutes, and I don't even really want to go with her either, but it's not like I have many options. "Room A30325." I tell her in a hurry. "No problem! It's not that far from here." She picks that scooter thing and places her left foot on the base and grips her hands tightly on the handle bars. "Okay! Hop on, Akita-san!" Gumi looks at me expectantly, as if she actually believes I'm going to ride in to class on a scooter. Her eyes narrow and I can tell that she's serious. "Uhh...Are you allowed to use this in school?" She nods her head. "Of course! There are perks that come with being President, you know!" I'm still hesitant. "Is it safe?" "No time for questions! Just get on, unless you want to be late!" That convinces me. I wrap my arms around her waist and position my feet on the scooter's base and pick up my bookbag, carrying it on my shoulders. "No worries Akita-san! We'll get there on time, she's really fast, I'd know, I built her myself!" "What?"

My question was either ignored or unheard because Gumi presses a button on the handles and it zooms out of the room at an unimaginable speed. My hair is maniacally fluttering behind me, probably hitting some pedestrians in their faces; My cheeks are flapping rapidly as the wind caused by the acceleration of the sends students' papers flying everywhere (earning us an angry glare). We turn one corner, then another, zigzagging our way through the school when I see an upcoming door that says "A30325"; it's my homeroom! The school bell starts ringing and Gumi says "The bell only goes off for ten seconds! We've got to speed up!" she turns the handles even further. We're getting closer and closer to the door and Gumi doesn't slow down in the slightest. "Gumi, stop! We're going to crash!" "Hold on tight!" is all she says back. A person opens the door with a hall pass in their hand and takes notice of us. Gumi signals him to get out of the way with a wave of her hand. "This is gonna be close!" She decides. We burst the classroom just as the bell stops ringing. All of the students are looking at us, wide-eyed. They probably think we're weirdos or something.

What a _perfect **fucking** start_ to my _first **fucking** day _of school.

* * *

**AN: Wow, I don't update in like a week and this is the crap I give you? sorry guys! I kept trying to get on a computer to type this but I was sick and my mom was like "lol no". This is a filler chapter, because I felt that if I mushed in the rest of Neru's school day it'd be too sloppy and overwhelming. Well, I'm thinking of starting a new Neru story I think. But then again, I really should just focus on completing the ones I have. Idk. Well, until the next update (which I don't think will take so long), bye!**


	5. Class time

**AN: WOW how long has it been since the last update? Like, last year. Sorry again guys. Also, since FF can let you add 4 characters instead of 2 now, which is really really cool IMO, I added Piko and Yukari. Yeah, they're kinda main characters I think. I wish I could add IA, too, but she's not as important. Well she's about the same as Yukari but let's just leave it like that. Since I have no school today, I'll see if I can work on Love hate and other cliches, too.**

**AND AM I THE ONLY ONE SEEING THOSE MEGPOID ENGLISH ADS ON FF? NOT JUST HERE BUT ON DEVIANTART AND YOUTUBE TOO? THIS IS WHY ENGLISH VOCALOIDS ARE SO UNPOPULAR, POWERFX AND ZERO-G. YOU DON'T ADVERTISE THEMMMM. MORE PUBLICITY MEANS THAT MORE TALENTED PEOPLE WILL USE THEM WELL AND THE FANS WOULD START TO PAY ATTENTION TO THEM.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters involved in this story. **

**ugh does anyone even read disclaimers anymore do i really need this here all the time**

* * *

**Neru's POV**

Fuck.

Everyone is staring at me. Then again, who wouldn't when they see two girls riding on the same scooter randomly into a class that's just started? Anyone. Well, I can't just stay like this. I hop off of the scooter and look at Gumi, who seems so proud of herself.

"Thanks, for getting me to class and stuff," I whisper because I don't want anyone to hear. "No problem!" She replies just as quietly.

"Aren't you going to be late for class, too?" I say right before she leaves.

"Nah, I'm the President! I'm allowed to do whatever I want, you know? Well, bye-bye Akita-san!" Gumi dismisses a little too loudly. I watch the President zoom away, out of the classroom, and into the hallway, off. She's gone. When I turn around, I see the teacher standing in front of me. She's tall. And busty. And attractive. The kind that looks like she occaisonally throws panty shots at her students to tease them. She drags me over to her desk and tells the students to work on a math problem, even though this is homeroom. Then she glares at me.

Damn it. I haven't even been at this school for a day, and I've already upset a teacher.

"May I know your name, _Miss_?" The teacher says in an irritated tone that I don't like.

"May I know yours?" Her blue eyes narrow at me, and just for fun, mine do too. We stare and stare, as if our lives depend on it. But then she blinks.

"HA!" I exclaim childishly.

"What?"

"You blinked."

"What of it?"

"So I win."

"You win...?"

"Yeah. It was a staring contest. And you lost."

She doesn't say anything for a while, so neither do I. We stare again. A minute passes maybe, and then I blink.

"HA!" She exclaims.

"What?"

"You blinked."

"So?"

"So I win."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. It was a staring contest. And you lost."

"Wha...oh." I walked right into that trap. I'm scared of this teacher, and I don't even know her name. As if she read my mind, she answers: "My name is Megurine Luka, and you will refer to me as Megurine-Sensei. Now, tell me your name, _please_." By the way she emphasized "please", I can tell she's getting annoyed.

"Akita Neru. This is my first day." Megurines' eyes light up. "Oh! Yes. You're the new student, Neru Akita." Megurine apprehends. "Welcome, Akita-kun. I'll give you your schedule and assign you a student to show you around." She says as she turns to her computer, types some things in, and prints out a paper with a table and text within its' contents. "Here. First period you have Pre-Algebra, second period you have Geography, third period is English, fourth...well it's on the schedule, so just look if you need to. Now for your guide. Let's see, ummm..." She scans the students over and evaluates whether they're fit to show me around school. "No, not her; she's too dumb...or maybe...no...or, well...or...yes! Yuzuki-kun!" Megurine catches the student's attention. "Come here, please." The girl, 'Yuzuki-kun', stands up from her chair and approaches us, her footsteps not making a sound. When she's standing next to me, I can't help but feel uncomfortable, and I don't know why.

"Yuzuki-kun, this is Akita Neru. She's the new one, and I need you to show her around, since you have almost all of her classes, I believe. You'll do that for me, right?" It's blatantly obvious on Yuzuki's face that she does not want to do that at all, but Megurine isn't giving really giving her a choice.

"Yeah, yeah." She complies, head slightly downcast to the floor. Now that I really look at her, she's dressed kinda funny. Her lavender hair is short in the back, but her side bangs go down to her chest. They're held together with some purple circular thing. Her uniform is the same as mine. I can't really see her eyes, but they look tired. Her whole expression says 'I'm bored,', or 'I don't care,' or 'Whatever,'. I can tell that Yuzuki is overall an indifferent person.

"Wonderful! The bell will ring any time now. Here, take this." She hands me a small paper sheet. It's my locker and locker combination. I want to go there to put my book bag away, but then the bell rings, just as Megurine said it would.

"So, the pre-algebra room?" I asked Yuzuki. She doesn't say anything, but walks right out of the door. At first, I'm confused. Then I realize that she wants me to follow her, so I do. Since Yuzuki's not walking very fast, I catch up to her quickly.

The pre-algebra room is led by some plain, average guy with glasses that can't be any older than his early twenties. That's what makes him so impressive. He's doing math quickly on the whiteboard like it's nothing. The kids are obviously struggling to keep up, including me. Math is not my strong suit, and it never has been. I know how to add, subtract, multiply, and divide, so why do I need to waste time learning to graph a dot on an imaginary plane? I'll never need that in life, so what's the point?

When class is finally dismissed, everyone sighs a breath of relief. I can't believe I'll be forced to sit in there for the rest of the school year. Yukari picks up her materials and nudges me to follow her to our next class, which is Geography. Before we get there, I try to talk to her.

"Man, that math teacher is too fast. I'll never get by in that class."

"Hiyama-sensei is very intelligent man. He does not realize that not every person's mind works at the same pace as his." She answers.

I don't know what to say to that, so I keep quiet.

* * *

The rest of my classes were okay, I guess. Geography with Miriam (She wants us to call her that, no Sensei added or anything) was kind of fun. She's pretty, like a weather forecast woman, which fit the class she taught. I had Megurine for English, and she went easy on me since it's my first day. I didn't really do anything there. Next, I had Language Arts, which is teaching us about kanjis(1) and stuff with some weird cat lady named Mew. She's more monochrome than a photo from the 1800s. Now, it's lunch time.

I was going to sit at a table by myself, but Yukari joins me there, along with some girl that has whitish-tan hair longer than even Miku's. Ann (or Al) had packed me a lunch of weird foreign food. There's two pieces of bread with cheese, lettuce, and tomato in between with a box of what looks like liquid apples, a tiny plastic straw plastered to the front. I recognize the yogurt, but can't tell what flavor it is, because it's light purple. At first, I hesitate to consume the food, but then shrug. _'A person's gotta eat, right?'_ I think to myself. It ends up being better than I thought; the yogurt is excellent, though I still can't pinpoint what kind it is. The sandwich is good, and I love the apple juice.

"So, Yuzuki-kun, umm, who's that?" I point to the girl sitting next to her.

"That's Aria Planetes(3). And don't call me Yuzuki-kun. I go by Yukari."

"Don't refer to me by my last name, either. I'm IA." Planetes-san, err, "IA" instructs me. She has what seems to be the same personality as Yukari.

"Uhm, alright. Yukari-san and IA-san?"

"No." They both say in unison. "Yukari and IA."

"Oh. Okay." I say uncomfortably(2).

We probably would have stayed silent for the rest of the lunch period, but then Rin, Len, and some white haired dude sit down with us.

"Hey, Neru-chan! Why didn't you tell me where you were sitting? I would have sat here, too!" Rin exclaims angrily, but in a playful way.

* * *

(1) Kanjis are just Japanese characters that are very complicated, so even Japanese students need to learn about them.

(2) Neru is uncomfortable about this because referring to someone by their first name with no honorifics is really strange, and can even be considered disrepectful. It's like going to a house to babysit, and you call the parents that you barely know by their first name instead of "Mr. and Mrs. Johnson" or whatever.

(3) Aria Planetes is not a Japanese name, it's Latin. I want to change it, but IA's title is -ARIA ON THE PLANETES- so I want to keep it that way.


End file.
